I'm Not Such A Good Actor, Really
by ChocolateIsMyDrug
Summary: From Yes Boss. Rahul believes a guilty conscience is eased by confessing your mistakes and love when the object of your affection is asleep. Convenient, too. Please read and review!


**A/N:** My first fic on _Yes Boss._ I absolutely love this movie. To the point where for a week I was convinced that it was a better movie than DDLJ and that SRK-Juhi made a better jodi than SRK-Kajol. So I really, really, really, really, _really _liked this movie, is what I'm trying to say. I was delusional to think anything could beat DDLJ or SRK-Kajol.

SRK-Juhi do make a very cute couple, though. And _Yes Boss _was a fantastic movie. This is my first fic for it, and it doesn't seem to be a movie that many new Bollywood fans have watched, so beware. There are **major spoilers** for the film in this, so **if you haven't seen ****_Yes Boss _and do not want to ruin it for yourself, then don't read this.**

Though if you don't mind spoiling the movie for yourself or if you've seen the movie, then please do read. This one is not very angsty, more cute.

-----

**I'm Not Such a Good Actor, Really**

-----

You truly did learn something new everyday, thought Rahul. And today's lesson was that it quite difficult to ride a scooter at night-time in Mumbai with a sleeping girl as your passenger. Not only would she be leaning against you, making your arms quite tired, but the scent of her hair would also be very distracting when trying to steer through Mumbai traffic.

Rahul shook himself slightly, trying to clear the haze that had settled in his head. He had to stop wondering what shampoo she used and start concentrating on the road. He had narrowly avoided hitting a car twice.

When he finally reached the girls' hostel without anything major happening, he sighed in relief. At least he had gotten her home safely.

He parked his scooter in one of the spots and then wondered how exactly he was going to drop her off. She was asleep, after all.

Well, there was only one thing he could do. Sighing, he lifted her up into his arms, hoping that the scent of her hair wouldn't distract him again.

No such luck.

It was a while before he realized that he didn't know which room she lived in. He looked around hopelessly, seeing if there was anybody who could give him directions.

Ah. There was someone. But he was the watchman, and he looked none too happy.

'Excuse me,' said Rahul, smiling politely, 'I was wondering if you could tell me which room belongs to Miss Seema Kapoor?'

But the watchman was having none of it. He squinted suspiciously. 'What would you be wanting to do in Miss Seema's room so late at night?'

Rahul's ears reddened. He certainly must look suspicious, carrying her as he was. 'Nothing,' he said defensively. 'I just wanted to drop her off.'

The watchman didn't look too convinced. 'How can I trust you?'

It was a reasonable question. Here he was, late at night, carrying Seema, asking where her room was. It definitely looked suspicious.

'Look,' he said, 'give me ten minutes. Tell me where her room is, and if I'm not back here in ten minutes, you are free to come up and hit me or call the police or whatever. Just give me ten minutes.'

The watchman considered it. True, ten minutes was more than enough time to kill someone or rob something, but this guy looked reasonably trustworthy. Besides, he was Miss Seema's good friend. The watchman had seen him drop her off at the hostel a couple of times.

'Fine. But ten minutes only. After that, I'm coming in.'

Rahul nodded. 'Thank you.'

He climbed up two flights of stairs (the lift was out of order) to Room No. 24.

Halfway through the first flight, however, Seema's eyelids fluttered, and opened.

'R-r-r-rahul?' she said, trying and failing to suppress a huge yawn. 'Are you okay? I really didn't mean to hit your eye, you know.'

He smiled gently. 'I know. It's okay. My eye is fine, thanks to you.'

She smiled sleepily. 'I guess blowing on it really does help.' She glanced around absently. 'Where are we?'

'We're almost home. Soon you can go to sleep peacefully.'

'Okay.' She snuggled into his chest, her arms around his neck.

Soon, her breathing settled into a regular pattern as she drifted into sleep. He was extremely aware of the fact that his heart was beating loud and fast and hoped to God that she couldn't hear it.

Thankfully, her door was unlocked. He entered quietly, laying her down on her bed. He checked his watch. He had seven minutes to get out of here. He looked at her. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was deep and regular. Good.

'Seema,' he said quietly, 'I'm only going to tell you this because you're asleep and hopefully won't remember this in the morning. You know Siddharth? My boss? He's a total tosser. He has always lied to you and still does. He's married, you know that. But he's not going to get divorced anytime soon. His success and money lie in his wife and he's not going to leave her.

'I know I should have told you about him a long time ago. You know, my job is not just being his personal assistant. I also have to arrange his meetings with models and pacify his wife when she gets suspicious. And at that modelling show you were in, he decided that he wanted you next. At that point, I kind of... well, I was sort of infatuated with you. But I still did as he said because he was my boss. I would have done anything for that office of my dreams, the one he promised me if I continued to help him. That was why I lied to you, made excuses for him, did what he told me to.

'And that time you slapped me? Well, I deserved it. You were apologizing, because you were taking out your anger at him on me, but I deserved it. You didn't know why, but I deserved it for being such a liar. I began to hate myself for deceiving you, but that office was still haunting me. I have wanted that office so badly...and for so long. I kept telling myself that the boss would change – that he would actually divorce his wife and marry you. It didn't happen.

'And then, when he made us play husband and wife to avoid his wife's suspicions, I would spend the whole time pretending that you were actually my wife. I know you've said I'm a great actor many times, but I'm not, really. I acted convincingly because that's what I wanted things to be like. It was a pleasant fantasy. I would dream that when I came home from my dream office, you would be there to greet me with a hug and a delicious dinner. You would be there to talk to when I couldn't sleep at night. You would be there for me when I was feeling down. You would be my mother's dream daughter-in-law. It was beautiful. And I meant what I said that night, the first time we had to enact this drama. You truly did look beautiful. It hurt whenever you said that you felt bad about faking this marriage. It hurt because even though it was fake, it felt so right to me. I wanted more than anything for it to be real.

'And that was just the beginning. At first, I started to feel this way about you when the boss threw us together so his wife wouldn't suspect him. Then I started making conscious efforts to spend more time with you and to possibly make sure you spent less time with him. I started to enjoy every moment of those dramas we had to act, though it was kind of wrong because it wasn't real. Even though me being in a towel in front of you was kind of – well, okay, _really _embarrassing, it was worth it to see you blush.' He paused. 'I don't know if anyone's ever told you this, but you look really cute when you blush.

'You know in Switzerland, when we went on a da– well, when we went to see the city together? I was the one who made sure the boss had an appointment elsewhere. I'm sorry I tried to force you to continue the husband-wife drama. And I thank you from the bottom of my heart for actually doing it. I will always be grateful. I just hope that one day, we can actually turn these lies into the truth and... forget it. I don't deserve you after what I've done to you.

'Seema, I hate myself for telling you this when you can't hear me, but I just... I hope that I can work up the courage to tell you this when you're actually listening. To hell with that office. I will tell you tomorrow when you're awake. I don't care what the consequences are.' He got up to go.

Rahul hesitated. He checked his watch. He had one minute. 'Well, I'll probably never work up the courage to tell you this in real life, but if you've been listening to everything I've told you just now – which you haven't been – then you'll know that I obviously...well, love you.' He sighed. It felt good to finally say that out loud.

'I know I have no chance, because you love that bast- the boss. But whatever. I'll tell you the truth and then you can decide about him for yourself. Good night, Seema.' He looked at his watch. Ten seconds.

He gently brushed a lock of dark hair out of her eyes and quickly touched his lips to her forehead. 'I love you,' he whispered.

'I sincerely hope you're not talking to me, loverboy.'

He snapped around to see the watchman staring at him, hands on hips, a bushy eyebrow raised. He felt himself flush. 'Um...'

'It's been ten minutes. Now get going before I make you.' Though for all the watchman's tough banter, there was a twinkle in his eye and the hint of a smile on his face.

As Rahul walked past him, the watchman saluted him. 'Good luck,' he said.

Rahul smiled sadly. 'Thanks,' he said. 'I'll need it.'

The watchman smirked. 'Oh, I wouldn't know about that. From what you were saying, it seems pretty obvious that she has a thing for you as well.'

Rahul perked up. 'You think?' Then he started. ' "From what I was saying..."? Wait. Just how long have you been standing there? How much did you hear?'

The watchman's only answer was a last silent salute before he walked away.

_It seems pretty obvious that she has a thing for you as well._

Thing for him or not, he had to tell her the truth about the boss. Whatever it took, he would tell her. And depending on her decision, he might tell her how he felt as well. He smiled wistfully. Then all this pretending-to-be-husband-and-wife nonsense could finally come to an end. Or maybe they could continue it. Cutting out the pretending-to-be part, of course.

-----

**A/N:** Did I do Rahul justice? Those who have seen _Yes Boss,_ how awesome is it? I would even go so far as to say that I liked Rahul better than Raj from DDLJ. And that's a MAJOR thing for me to say because I totally LOVE Raj. Rahul is sort of like Raj in the second half of DDLJ, except he's sweet for the whole movie – less annoying than Raj. Please review!


End file.
